The Lost Promise Chapter
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: This is a scene that was deleted from my 'The Way You Remember Me' fic from chapter 12. It's a heavy LarxenexAxel lemon, so enjoy and be warned.


Declaimer: "Don't anything of Kingdom Hearts. I just use the characters for my own sick pleasures and entertainment."

Kiome-Yasha: "I just want to separate this from my story "The Way You Remember Me". Just in case if my story gets deleted or something or rather, in other words playing it safe."

The Lost Promise

(Flashback)

Axel snuck into Larxene's room, after seeing Roxas off to his room after a cold fill of sea-salt ice cream.

He always went to her room after everyone was sound asleep, except Superior, who never seemed to go to bed, but go down in the lower chambers of the castle, planning some kind of evil plot.

Larxene was startled from Axel's entrance to her room, still holding that loving, lustful gaze on her.

She put down her book 'Marquis de sade', standing up from her couch. Axel admittedly grabbed Larxene, kissing her savagely.

Larxene gave out a gasp, added with a moan afterwards. She wrapped her slender, yet skinny legs around Axel's waist, unzipping his coat, exposing his tan muscles.

Axel's tongue licked around Larxene's lips, demanding entrance into her electric tongue domain. Larxene moaned as she slipped open her mouth, Axel's firing tongue burning with passion as it attacked her slim one.

Axel put Larxene down on her bed, grabbing her breasts roughly through the leather fabric of her Organization coat. Larxene arched her neck from his aggressive hold of her breasts, wanting more.

Nobody else in the Organization knew about Axel's and Larxene's nightly passion rituals. They were both rather surprised that no one heard them as well. Larxene would scream out loudly into the night, Axel groaning up roars.

Larxene always felt SOMETHING strongly for Axel, but never knew what the feeling was, considering she doesn't have a heart. Axel felt SOMETHING for her too, but also had unanswered questions on what it might be defined as from the heart.

None of the other men in the Organization made Larxene whole as Axel did. He somehow broke the barrier of her emotionless heart, pulling some kind of feeling out of her. But, what could it mean? What was this feeling that Nobodies aren't suppose to feel?

Axel gave a low groan, kissing Larxene with his raging tongue, their tongues becoming wet with their desires. He began to unzip her coat, exposing her breasts, which were covered with her black bra.

Axel gave another hard squeeze on them, making Larxene gasp between their heated tongues battle. She let her hands tickle across Axel's broad chest, pinching his skin with an electric jolt from her element.

He moaned out her name with pure delight. Larxene was the one who broke their kiss, her tongue as well as her lips distending from their ruthless kissing.

Larxene took off the half top part of her coat, exposing more of her skin. She decided to torture Axel; after all, she loved torture, leaving her bra on, on purpose. Axel growled from her action, reaching his hands out to unclip her bra, but she gave him a shock, stopping his approaching hands.

She smirked, pushing him down on his back against her bed, getting on top of him. She started straddling him, feeling his erection ever so growing into a larger proportion. She moaned from the feeling, as well as him. Larxene kissed Axel once more, licking his lips with the tip of her tongue teasingly. She then led her lips lower, licking his burning skin.

She licked his manly nipples, sucking on the tips gently. She took the right one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking it along with her tongue, biting the tip fiercely. Axel gripped the sheets. She loved making him her bitch.

Larxene smirked, loving the results she was receiving from him. She went down more, going to his small, hole naval, letting her tongue graze inside.

Axel groaned, whispering out her name breathlessly, "Larxene…" Larxene giggled, "Awww, Axel, enjoy being my bitch?" Axel chuckled, "That should be the other way around."

Before Larxene could protest, or stop Axel with her thunder spells, he had her pinned against the wall that her bed was against. Taking this as his advantage, Axel snuck his hands to her back, unclipping the lace, thin bra. When he did, he pulled the bra off her slender arms, making her breasts fall in a bounce.

He moaned, seeing how pink the tip nipples were, remembering the many times he sucked and ravaged her breasts nights before. Larxene glared up at him, her cheeks showing a tinge of beautiful pink.

Axel ignored her, grabbing both her breasts, pinching her nipples, making her squirm. He smirked, sucking on her neck; kissing a mark each time he made a bruise appear from his hostile licks and sucks from the areas of her neck.

While that, Larxene took the time to fiddle off the top part of Axel's coat off him, considering it was already unzipped. He let her, while he led his kisses down towards her breasts, licking the valley between her breasts.

Axel must admit; Larxene's breasts weren't big. They were actually relatively small, that you actually confused her being flat-breasted. Though, that's what made them sweeter, and quite cute. For, he could take both her bosoms fully with the palm of his hands, making them fit perfectly. Not only that, her nipples were tastier to suck on; when big and erected as they were now, being as the core of her rounded, yet petite breasts. He found it irresistible.

Axel forcedly wrapped his hands on Larxene's long boots, pulling them off and throwing them across the room. Larxene gasped as he sucked on her nipple from her left breast, his tongue flicking the pink button in quick flicks, making them wet. He freed his hand to take the time to pull down Larxene's black leather pants that fitted tightly around her thighs. When he finally got them off, he was aiming for her lacy, black panties next.

Larxene wanted him to stop and take control of the situation once more, but was too distracted from her ecstasy. Axel practically shoved Larxene's left breast into his mouth, his teeth grazing the soft tissue of it. Larxene let out a scream as Axel took a soft bite around her bosom in his mouth. He sucked on the whole breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it.

Axel's hands, meanwhile, took minds of their own desires. While playing with her whole breast in his burning mouth, causing the breast to be covered with saliva and sweat, his right hand went down to her panties, while his left to her right breast. His left hand squeezed the tenderness of Larxene's unoccupied breasts, making her gasp in a breathless moan. Axel's right hand, however, started to play with Larxene's lower region, her black panties being soaked with sweet wetness. His index finger played with the opening of her entrance that was covered, while his thumb forced itself upon her clit. Larxene couldn't help it, but to lash out her arms around Axel's neck, the feeling sending her over the edge.

Axel smirked upon her breast, letting it go, the breast wet from his saliva and her sweat. It also swelled from the bite mark he left around it. Larxene had sweat dripping upon her face, the two pieces of her hair that stuck out as antennas, hovering over face. Axel let his left hand that was on her right breast descend down to her right leg, forcing it around his waist, giving him a little more access to her sacred place.

The wet spot on Larxene's panties kept getting wetter and wetter, the juices starting to sink out to his fingers. He then remembered that Larxene still had her panties on, as well as her Organization coat hanging loosely around her thin waist. Axel took care of that as he slipped off her leather coat off, his next approach being her wet covered panties. While he performed this task, Axel took upon himself to give Larxene's right breasts the same treatment he gave her left.

Larxene cringed and squirmed, moaning louder than her last. She felt Axel start to slip off her underwear, the last piece of clothing she had left. She gave a light whimper, feeling the string of juices that were attached to her soaked panties to her lovely non-virgin nest.

Axel chuckled, seeing the wet gooey strings break as he threw her panties to the side, some of the fluids staining the sheets, "Larxene, you're so wet." She ignored his comment, trying to catch her breath.

Axel snickered from her silence. He knew she couldn't even breathe from all the enjoyment he was inflicting on her, but he wasn't going to let her catch her breath, not this time. He quickly took hold of her lips, his tongue striking inside her mouth, drowning over her tongue. Larxene gulped a quick gasp of air, shock from Axel's sudden assault. He then began swirling Larxene's, rather groom, blonde mane upon her womanhood, his fingers slowly inching pass her clit as a tease to her entrance.

Larxene punched the back of Axel's chest, the pleasure killing her in the cruelest ways, but she liked it like this way, and he knew that. Sick as it may sound, but that's what made her and Axel compatible in bed, but she always prayed secretly for their relationship to be more than just sex, secretly she did.

Axel continued to aggressively assault Larxene's mouth, not knowing of her inner troubles of her concealed feelings for him. He soon let one finger enter her already wet consumed sex, thrusting slowly with that one finger. Larxene cringed, her legs absentmindedly wrapping around his waist. He then entered another and another, each time thrusting his fingers deeper and faster inside her, making Larxene scream within his mouth.

Axel then became bold that night, entering five of his fingers within her tight space. Larxene's eyes widen, feeling the pain exceed pass her usual pleasure. Even though, more fluids of her juices came out from five of his fingers thrusting in and out of her, the pain was unbearable.

Larxene gathered herself to push her lips off of Axel's, shouting from the pain, and her eyes cringing tightly closed, "Axel stop! It hurts!!!"

Axel admittedly took his fingers out of her, finding his action being a mistake upon his thunderous Goddess.

Axel had guilt written all over his face, "Larxene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to hurt you, I just thought…" Larxene ordered him to shut up, wanting to catch her breath right now.

Even though Axel didn't want to give her a chance to catch her breath from their passion, he had to comply, knowing well that he hurt her.

Soon, Larxene spoke, "I know. I know I can being demanding for our sex to be aggressive, and that's why you thought that was recommended, but I wasn't prepared for it." Axel didn't know how, but when it came to Larxene, he had to say, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, getting up a bit in her nude form, cringing from the pain that was inflicted in her lower region. She looked at Axel, who was still half-dressed, smiling softly at him, and only to him.

Larxene placed a comforting hand on Axel's broad shoulder, causing him to stiffen.

She kept cringing from the pain as she scooted over to him. It hurt so much that she couldn't help for her body to go rigid and her eyes to go teary.

Axel saw this and felt guilt wash over him again. He repeated once again, "I'm sorry." Larxene snapped at him, "Oh, stop that! You never say sorry to me before, so why now?"

He looked at Larxene, his gaze being solemn, and his emerald orbs shining with light.

He spoke softly, "Before I realized my shallow heart beating strangely faster when I'm with you; before I realized my empty heart burn with warmth of fire when I touch you; before I realized my hallow heart beating along with your heart that feels more real to me than any Nobodies; before I realized when I ask Roxas what this all meant."

Larxene stayed frozen, her body frozen like a statue. Larxene edged forward to Axel, asking, "And, what did Roxas say it meant?"

He took her hand in his own, "He said it meant love, love between a man and a woman." Larxene snorted, "How that boy knows about that, I would never know."

Axel couldn't help, but give a little chuckle. He finds himself finally confessing to her, and outlandishly finding a heart to be beating against his rib cage.

Soon, Larxene's tears of pain soon became one with joy and completion. She felt overjoyed hearing Axel saying he loves her; well, concluding that he think he does. Love, such a foreign emotion towards Nobodies, and yet it's what made her feel more real than anything Kingdom Hearts could do.

Larxene wiped her tears away, whispering "Axel, do you think you love me?" Axel looked up at her, shaking his head, feeling lost and confused from this feeling, "I don't know Larxene. But I do know this, when you were in pain from my action just now, I couldn't bear the thought of me ever hurting you. I want to prevent harm from ever being inflicted on you, Larxene. That I know, deep within here-"he touched his chest, where a heart should be, "-I feel something for you, Larxene. Something I can't grasp, or explain. And if there's only one way to describe it, I would say that I do love you Larxene."

Larxene had tears slowly come down across her face, replying after his speech, "Axel, I think…I think I might be in love with you too. Tonight, out of all nights, I think I feel the emotion of love for you too, though, how foreign it may sound, or be to us Nobodies."

Axel squeezed onto Larxene's hand, smiling at her with his devilish grin, "I knew you'll warm up to me. Lightning and fire, surely they present chemistry of burning love and passion." Larxene smirked, "I bet they do."

Larxene soon felt the pain subside from her walls, feeling ready to continue where she and Axel left off.

She embraced Axel from behind, "Axel, can you make me a promise?" He held onto her slender arms that were around him, "What is it, Larxene?"

She spoke softly, "When Kingdom Hearts is completed, and we finally become whole. Promise to start the renewal of our life with me. That this feeling is actually real, that are love is real."

Axel smiled warmly, "I think we already fulfilled that Larxene, but I promise."

Larxene turned Axel over to her, smirking teasingly at him, "Now, let's finish where we left off. I do think your still dress up a bit there." Axel hesitated, "Larxene, are you sure?"

She nodded, already taking off the rest of his clothes, only leaving his black boxers as the only material left, "I'm very sure."

Axel moaned as Larxene kissed from his chest, sucking lightly on the nubs, surprisingly being gentle. Usually, she'll give him a small shock from her tongue with an electric surge. But, after their confessions, he guessed it triggered something within her, including him. But, he guessed half of it wrong.

Larxene's sly tongue grazed all the way down his chest to his torso, and soon, the edge of his boxers. She looked up at him, smirking that sexy smirk she gave him when she was about to do something very naughty.

She placed her hands to each side of the straps to his boxers, tugging them down slowly. This caused Axel's erection to resurface again. When Larxene finally took off his boxers, she moved her head towards it.

She never done this before, but she wanted to give it a try. As much as she and Axel had sex, this was different; she wanted him to feel the most care of pleasure. This wasn't going to be just sex anymore; this was making love in the most physical of ways.

Larxene shyly licked the tip of Axel's erection, which caused him to shiver from the wet contact on the tip of his member. Larxene paused, wondering if she should continue. As bitchy, bossy, and fearless she was she was still an unsure girl, who realized she's in love.

Axel gripped the sheets as he felt her tongue come in contact again with his member, licking slowly over the tip, flicking it slowly back and forth. He couldn't help, but let small amount of cum to dribble out already. Her tongue was just too skillful; giving him that jolt. Damn her element.

Larxene licked the small amount of semen off the tip, finding the taste to be a bit bitter, but hot and sour in the same time. She kissed the tip, before slurping gently on the head of his erection, causing another jerk to come out of Axel.

She kept sucking just the head, her saliva and some of Axel's dripping cum rolling down on his member. She then licked around the tip, giving it another light flick. She soon then licked down slowly against Axel's shaft, quickly licking back up. She then took both her hands to grab lightly onto his erection, holding it steady as she licked around the hard surface, feeling the pulse of veins move faster and faster, about to explode.

He gripped onto Larxene's thin blonde hair with one hand, while the other just balled into a tight fist. She let go of his erection, giving a few teasing licks on his testis, sucking on the round packs softly and tenderly. She then finally considered taking him in whole, putting her mouth above his member. Her slim, soft mouth came in contact with his tip, like a sweet butterfly kiss, before blooming open, taking inch by inch of his erected rod.

Axel's eyes rolled back into his head, filling Larxene take his staff into her mouth, feeling it almost go all the way back into the end of her throat. Larxene almost gagged by the thickness of his erection entering into her mouth, her mouth too small to comprehend.

She then began sucking on his erected anatomy, picking it up slowly. She let her tongue play along the side of his erection, more of Axel's semen squirting out and mixing in with Larxene's hungry saliva. Her hands in the meantime, held firmly on Axel's length from the base, feeling from time to time the flaming jolts of ejaculation.

She then began to pick of her pace, dragging more of Axel's cum into her throat. If it was possible, she felt him getting harder, an urge coming deep within him to explode. Axel was gasping in groans, his eyes kept shut from rising orgasms of Larxene's sweet sucking.

He soon felt a rising flame in him from his groin, ready to be released once again into Larxene's electrifying mouth, but in a mass larger than previous releases. Larxene was prepared for it, sucking faster, taking him more.

Before she knew what hit into her mouth, Axel exploded a world wind of white, warm semen into her mouth. She tried to swallow as much as she can, feeling the thickness cleanse her throat.

The rest of the substantial fluids dripped down on her chin, while some ran down on Axel's stiff rod. When she finished swallowing the chunk that was stuck and sticky in her throat, she licked around Axel's drained structure. She picked up the organic semen that was attach to his expose frame, making him shiver and hard once more.

She licked the oozed fluid off the tip of his growing erection, giggling as Axel moaned aloud her name with supreme lust and love.

As soon as she was done cleaning him, the fluids that had dripped down from her chin to her neck had dried up. She then slowly crawled on top of him, in a teasing manner. Axel fixed his emerald eyes with Larxene's own.

Suddenly, as Larxene positioned her entrance above Axel's full erected member, she whispered, "I love you, Axel." Axel was taken back from her words, affection be placed upon them. Axel was confused into what to say, considering he didn't remember what love meant in the heart. He remembered Roxas's words, his thoughts on what love meant.

When he did, he smiled, knowing fully well that what him and Larxene have must be love, "I love you too, Larxene." He replied in a tender matter, letting one hand stroke her thigh and the other her waist.

Then, Larxene did something uncharacteristic of her. She embraced him tightly, swinging her arms around his neck, kissing his broad shoulder and neck, feeling happy; actually happy. She felt warm inside, something warm between him and her. Maybe, it was a heart, but one whole heart belonging to the both of them.

Axel whispered in Larxene's ear, "Larxene? Are…are you alright?" Larxene mumbled from his shoulder, "Yes. At least, I hope I am." She lifted her head from his shoulders, smiling at him with a content smile, "I'm ready to finish this."

Axel nodded, still stroking her waist and thigh. He let his hand that was stroking her thigh near her sanctuary, starting to rub her clit. Larxene moaned with pure rapture, throwing her head back with her eyes closed gently. She then grabbed hold of Axel's hard creation, causing him to grunt out a moan.

She placed the tip to her entrance, slowly sliding down on the rigid stick. Larxene gave a soft whimper, knowing how tight her walls were to him actually fitting in inside the warm walls of her tube.

She shifted a bit to get more comfortable, letting a soft whine escape her from the tightness. Axel lay back, keeping his hands firmly on her small waist.

Axel spoke, before Larxene began pulling herself up to a thrust, "Are you sure you're not in pain, Larxene? I mean, from before..." Larxene shushed him with her index finger, "Hush, I'm all better."

He smiled, rubbing his thumbs on her waists as she began to bring herself up and descend back down against him. Axel gave a light groan, pulling his head back slightly, making his hair fall down against the pillow with drained sweat. Larxene drew her head back also, moaning as she kept riding against Axel slowly.

Axel then let go of her waist, his hands reaching up to her perky, small breasts. Larxene let out a gasp as he gave them a squeeze, playing with them. She began to pick up her pace, each time bringing him closer to her G-spot.

She went faster and faster, her fluids spilling all out between her walls and Axel's manhood pass her entrance. He groaned in a loud moan, feeling Larxene's oozing juices consume his lower region. She gasped loudly, each of her thrusts bringing her close to the edge, Axel not far behind.

He let go of her breasts, enjoying the bouncing objects as she thrust herself above him. He let his hand go between her opening thighs, his whole rod deep within her, covered in the many flow of her womanly juices. He placed an index finger against her clit, rubbing it gently, making her moan and sweat to pour against her face.

Axel smirked, seeing her being wrapped with sweat, her body glistening. He toyed with her clit even more, letting her juices rub against his finger upon the jewel as she continued to slap herself against his erection, which was about in countdowns to explode.

Larxene almost felt like collapsing, but Axel held her firmly with his left hand, which was on her waist. Soon, the tip of his erection hit her cervix, making her gasp with untainted bliss. She continued to let each thrust hit that spot harder and deeper, never getting enough of the feeling of the head hitting it with such force, the length brushing against her walls with each thrust of fury passion.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was about to climax, and it was going to consume her.

Larxene cried out of satisfactory release as she poured out a vast amount of her liquids upon Axel's pole, coating the whole thing with her juices. Axel roared out a moan, letting himself release inside of her, pushing himself hard against her entry, making sure that he dived deep within her.

Larxene tried to catch her breath, feeling slightly exhausted from their love making. Axel, though, wasn't as quite tired from the release, considering she was doing all the thrusting.

Axel picked himself off from the bed, picking Larxene up. He began to have another erection deep inside her tube, making her gasp from the growing tightness once more. He grabbed her waist, picking her waist up strongly, before slamming her back down against him, making a sound from their skin contacting each other from the push.

She cried out, flinging her arms around his shoulders as he performed the procedure again. Larxene had tears of pure heaven running down her flushed cheeks, grinding her teeth together. He continued to force her to ride him, feeling more of her fluids exploding down his erection, coating his entire length.

She then began to pick up her pace with him, slamming harder against him, making it feel like he went pass her tube to the boils of her warmth.

She whispered, gasping harder, "Harder, harder, faster…FASTER!!"

Axel complied with her demand, going faster, deeper than he ever dared before. Larxene pulled her head back from his strong shoulder, screaming out into the night. Axel kissed her lips, letting his tongue dive into her mouth, rubbing her tongue gently with his own. Their saliva escaped between their mouths, making it drip down from their chins, the hunger of passion raging within their minds' and bodies.

Axel felt the brink of explosion surging and pulsing in their bodies, but didn't want them to give into it quite yet.

He let go of her lips, her pink lips swollen from his aggressive attack. He then stalked down her skin with his lips, kissing her shoulders and collarbone, licking down to her breasts.

She let out a wheeze as he took one breast into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Larxene was in a daze, panting heavier and heavier, losing air. Axel continued to suck and thrust, her orgasm rising.

Larxene whimpered, "Axel, I can't hold it anymore!" Axel whispered upon her breast he was sucking on, "Wait, a few more minutes Larxene."

She braced her hands on his shoulder, her walls squeezing tightly around his measurement.

He let go of her breast, leaving traces of his dribble spit on it, a string formed from the nipple to his mouth.

He then placed his sweaty forehead against her own, getting ready to release once more inside her, but both of them coming at the same time.

A few more thrusts came, before they released together. Larxene cried out, Axel's semen flowing deep within her body, the warmth of it all surging inside her. Both of them panted profoundly, feeling everything from their lower region being covered with their inner organic fluids.

Axel lifted Larxene up, sliding out of her, probably, swollen sex. A string could be visible from his length to her entrance, the gooey string being a mix between his and hers cum.

She fell back onto the bed, trying to collect herself, panting softly. Axel collapsed beside her, wrapping an arm around her nude waist.

Both of them were covered with many droplets of sweat. Axel kissed Larxene's head, taking in the fragrance of after sex that had mixed with her sweet scent of lemon.

He whispered softly to her, "Larxene, my Lighting Goddess." She smirked, her eyes closed for resting, "Axel, my Flaming Heart."

She opened her eyes, finally catching her breath. She smiled one of her rare sweet smiles. Axel rubbed her flushed cheeks with his hand, his other hand pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.

Larxene mumbled as she buried her face into his extensive chest, "Don't forget your promise. Or I'll have to punch the living day-lights out of you with my thunderous power." He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll sure to keep that in mind."

He smiled, realizing she was already asleep. Soon, he followed the same comforting darkness.

END (Flashback)

Kiome-Yasha:" There you have it. My fanfic "The Way You Remember Me" is a RoxasxNamine fic, so if your interested in it check it out in my homepage. This lemon is really graphic, and sometimes I regret writing it, but what the hell."


End file.
